A Nice Story Anyway
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: In Exodus 1, after hearing Sawyer's story in the forest, Jack tracks him down to ask why Sawyer would ever do such a thing for him. Mild JackSawyer. Second Chapter is Sawyer's POV. 350 words.
1. Default Chapter

_Watching that scene in "Exodus" (Part 1) where Sawyer tells about his encounter with Jack's father in Australia is truly one of my favorite scenes. And so, I just had to write a follow-up to that scene, where Jack meets up with Sawyer to ask him why he'd tell him such a thing. This first chapter will be from Jack's POV (350 words), while, with any luck, the second chapter that I post will be a companion piece from Sawyer's POV (350 words). _

_NOTE: In this fic, Sawyer never hinted that the story he was telling was about Jack's father with such lines as "Small world, huh?" and so on. Semi Jack/Sawyer hints of slash, but can be simply considered friendship, or in any case, tolerance between the two men. Please feel free to leave reviews, whether they report compliments or constructive criticism. Thanks._

* * *

"Sawyer!" I run to meet the blonde, who's loading the raft with supplies. 

"Is there something you want, doctor?" he questions, very acrimoniously.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Care to elaborate?" Sawyer chuckles beneath his breath.

"Why'd you tell me about your encounter with my father? What reason did you have to tell me?" I persist. I was puzzled like hell; I _needed_ to know. Part of me needed to know why Sawyer, of all people, would go out of his way to reveal some of the most touching things I've ever heard. Listening to Sawyer's words, hearing all that about my father … that my dad was proud of me, that he wasn't mad at me, that he still loved me … that really made my heart swell. I was never so happy to hear anything else in my life.

Yet, I still wonder why Sawyer would perform such an act of kindness without a catch or ulterior motive.

"So why'd you tell me, Sawyer?" I inquire again, as I see Sawyer neglected my initial question.

"Sheppard, Sheppard, Sheppard," Sawyer shakes his head, slowly, smilingly, "what in the hell ever makes you think that story was about you?"

To my own surprise, I find myself suddenly smirking. Figures. Even if this is the last time we would see each other, Sawyer would never admit to doing something sentimental – especially not for me. I think he kind of sees me like a rival or something, though I can never understand why.

"Well," I respond, understanding Sawyer's hesitation in telling the truth, "it was a nice story, anyway. Thanks … I guess."

"Anytime, Doc. Anytime."

That's all he says before he turns his attention back to packing the raft and I make my way to my bags, gathering all the things I would need for the expedition. I half wanted to say something to Sawyer; something that would tell him I never completely hated him, but I figured that some things are better left unmentioned.

Anyway, Sawyer strikes me as the kind of guy that only believes what he wants to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, as I promised, this is the companion piece (Sawyer's POV) to the first chapter (which was Jack's POV) in this story. Although the dialogue I used for the first chapter is exactly the same, I changed everything else to make it Sawyer's thought. I know this may be a bit tedious forreaders, but I just wanted to show the same scene from Sawyer's perspective. Sorry if this will irritate you :. This is also 350 words, so I kind of had to work around the dialogue to makethe wordsfit. Thanks for reading and please feel free to continue to post reviews._

* * *

"Sawyer!"

_What in Christ's name have we got here now?_, I ponder.

"Is there something you want, doctor?" I say, nonchalantly, pretending I don't know what he's after.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Care to elaborate?" I laugh, playing dumb. I do that pretty damn good, you know. Playing dumb. Acting. I'm a goddam natural.

"Why'd you tell me about your encounter with my father? What reason did you have to tell me?" Jack asks me, determined as ever to find out.

How am I gonna get out of this one? My entire brain's regretting that I ever told the doctor any of this drivel in the first place. At the time, I thought the sonuvabitch would've been happy with just knowing the info. Thought I'd tell him, he'd take it in whichever way he wanted, and let it go. Then again, none of us on this damn island are known for letting go of things. _Should've known that, James,_ I scold myself.

Which brings me back to square one. What do I tell him? I ain't gonna tell him the truth, that's for sure. Besides, he probably wouldn't have believed a word of it. Sawyer: a decent guy 'neath the hard exterior? _Hell_, even _I_ don't believe that bull.

"So why'd you tell me, Sawyer?" he repeats, taking me out of my haze.

I say the first lame excuse I think of.

"Sheppard, Sheppard, Sheppard," I shake my head, smilingly, "what in the hell ever makes you think that story was about you?"

"Well," he looks at me kinda funny for awhile, like he don't know how to react to what I said. Finally, he lets the topic go – "it was a nice story, anyway. Thanks … I guess."

"Anytime, Doc. Anytime."

He goes his own path, and I return to doing whatever it was I was doing.

I wanted to tell him I'm glad he liked the story; after all, I'm the ultimate storyteller – "confidence man" and all.

But I only kept my mouth shut. Because unlike Jack's sweet little story, _some_ tales aren't meant to be splattered about.

* * *

_So I hope everyone enjoyed this - since the story will not go any further. I'm fairly new to "Lost" (I completely missed the first half ofthe season) and I'm not quite sure if I've got theJack and Sawyer voices right. I'd appreciate if you let me know for futurefics._

_P.S. For anyone that's wondered why this is, if anything, a Jack/Sawyer fic, it's because I'm not sure if I want to support Jack/Kate or Sawyer/Kate, so I figured Jack/Sawyer ... why not? I know I'm weird, but that's my reasoning. Again, thanks for reading everyone!_


End file.
